


The Mysterious Actor

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [19]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Full House (US)
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Little Sisters, Love, Romance, Sister-Sister Relationship, Song: Until Now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if a famous actor met the Tanners? This is my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet River Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [castiels_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/gifts).



> Hey there. :) Here's a new Full House crossover story I cooked up one day. Hope you like it. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

Stephanie Tanner

**Looks: **Blonde hair, blue eyes

**Personality:** She is something of a blabbermouth. But sometimes she will try to keep secrets.

River Phoenix

**Looks:** Blonde/black hair, dark green eyes

**Personality:** Mysterious, cool, and keeps to himself, except for when it comes to Stephanie.

**(Story start)** It was another day as usual for Stephanie Tanner, seven. She was waiting for her turn on the phone, which was being used by her older sister, DJ, twelve. Finally she headed up to her room (which she shared with DJ) and sat on the bed.

“Hey, kid,” said a voice.

Stephanie looked up. “Who said that?”

“Over here.”

Stephanie looked over to where the voice was coming from. She couldn’t believe what she saw. It was River Jude Phoenix!

“Let me guess — your sister is hogging the phone again?” he said.

“Yep,” replied Stephanie, nodding.

River thought for a moment, and then grinned his special grin, which he had practiced since the age of thirteen. “I have an idea.”

Ten minutes later, DJ came up to her room to find Steph listening to River playing the guitar. _Whoa, baby!_she thought.

For the most part, Stephanie was hypnotized as she listened to River playing. She was just sitting and listening, and watching as River effortlessly plucked the guitar strings as though he had been doing it for years.

_Wow!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Two Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter in my saga... :)

Stephanie couldn’t believe that this was happening. She just couldn’t. It was two days after she had met River Phoenix, and already, things were happening pretty darn quickly — at least from her perspective.

“No **way**,” said DJ.

“It’s true,” said Stephanie.

“You’re not reading my diaries, you’ve been ignoring me for the past two days and you’re not blabbing any of my secrets. Now what’s going on?” DJ asked.

“**Nothing** is going on!” snapped Stephanie. “Really!”

“Girls, girls!” called their dad, Danny Tanner, as he walked into the room. “What’s this all about?”

“Dad, Steph’s been acting all strange lately,” said DJ. “She won’t read my diaries, she’s not sneaking around, and she won’t blab any of my secrets.”

“Is that true?” asked Danny, turning to Stephanie.

“Yes,” said Stephanie. “It is.”

“Oh, come on, honey; you were born to blab. There’s nothing like spilling a big juicy **secret**,” replied Danny.

“I can’t. River Phoenix told me not to,” replied Stephanie.

“Yeah, OK, so — hey, wait a minute. Who’s River Phoenix? Is he an invisible friend of yours, or a guardian angel?” asked DJ.

“No. He’s an actor. He was here yesterday when I came up here. I listened to him play guitar, partly because I had nothing better to do, and partly because DJ was tying up the phone again,” said Stephanie.

Danny turned to look at DJ, and then sighed. “DJ,” he said, “you were tying up the phone again?”

“Yes. I had to talk to Kimmy,” replied DJ.

“DJ, you should know that there are other people living in this house. You can’t keep the phone to yourself.”

“But Dad-!” DJ began.

“No ‘But Dad’s. You are grounded for a week,” said Danny, glaring at DJ.

“Dad, that’s so unfair!” DJ replied.

_Oooh, DJ’s grounded for a week! Cool!_ Stephanie thought, grinning mentally to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
